The Five Keys of Twilight-Andromeda
The Five Keys of Twilight-Andromeda is a RPG game from Nintendo released to the Nintendo 3DS.It counts about a Teen Human (those gender is definided by the Player) who was teleported to a World next to the Andromeda galaxy wiped out of his/her memories. Gameplay The game,despite having a base of a Normal RPG Game,have some differences in his combat system and it's way to reach areas. The bar to perform the most strong attacks is an Purple Nebula one called "Space Bar".This bar fill everytime the player take a hit and a certain percent is used to perform one of those attacks: *Space Blast (a solo mega attack) *Space Coop (a mega attack dependent of another character) The game is also filled with areas that can affect the Game's ending:Most of them only have a Cutscene,but some of them can also have a key item.Both of them can affect the way the Game's finished (being 3 different ones).If the player don't pass any of this Areas,the player will end getting the Regular Ending. Story Next to the galaxy of Andromeda,exist a Portal to a magic world called "Twilight-Andromeda" or "Kodlena".The "Crystal of Kodlena",a prophetic Crystal who lives the "knowledge" of the Gods,sayed that a Teenager Human would come to Kodlena with all his/her memories ripped out to save they world from an Old enemy:A dark plant witch called "Obscurité". The prophecy becamed True and the chosen one was found by the Pink-haired plant girl "Cherī".Cherī end giving the Legendary "Purple Space Sword" (who could be only used by a chosen one of a prophecy) to the Player and they goes on to the Journey to defeat Obscurité. Endings *Regular Ending:In this ending,Obscurité is defeated and was in process to be banished to a Nightmare dimension.But Obscurité claimed that will someday exit of there and will return to her Daughter Cherī.This ended revelating that Cherī was descendent of Obscurité,much to the Player Character surprise.Cherī then solved to give back all the Old memories of the Player and wipe out the ones about Kodlena,sending him/her back to his/her bed in the Earth. *Bad Ending 1:In this ending,The player is unable to defeat Obscurité despite the strength,changing all the prophecy.Obscurité then seals the Player's fate and wipe out Cherī Memories with the Player and brainwash her to become evil.In the end,a Darkened and destroyed Kodlena is seen and,after,Obscurité is seen in a Throne with Cherī in her side.Obscurité then claims that "A dark age to everything in the universe" will begin. *Bad Ending 2:This ending is somehow similar to the Bad Ending 1.However,in this one,is the Player that is brainwashed and forgot about Cherī.Cherī is forced so to defeat the Player and also her own Mother.Cherī,after the battle and Obscurité words (the same from the Regular Ending),isn't happy with everything and solves to seal her own Fate,attaching herself to the Crystal of Kodlena. *True Ending:The "canon" ending to the Game.In this ending,Cherī end transforming into a more Strong form of herself after restoring the Player's old memories (without wipe out the ones about Kodlena) and attaches herself to the Mother by transforming into a Cherry Tree.The player is then forced to slash the Tree,somehow wiping both Obscurité and Cherī from existence.The player then returns to Earth in an escape pod constructed the Player's former companions of Journey.Curiously,after the Good ending,a "Good Version" of Obscurité and Cherī are seen resting on a Camp in a Tree (what is supposed to be "The Heaven").This reaches to the Conclusion that in Truth "Obscurité" was a Sweet character that was changed somehow. Characters Main Cast *"The Chosen one" (Name and Gender chosen by the Player)~The Player character.A once normal human,haved all the Memories wiped out to be able to reach Kodlena and furfull the Destiny.He/she uses the Purple Space Sword,who is only touchable the prophecy chosen ones. *Cherī~The Player main ally,unremovable character (Just like the Player) and in the Regular Ending,revelated to be the Main Antagonist's daughter.Despite the Sweet and Pacifist character,Cherī is able to fight with Plant and Fruit Throw and is also able to heal wounds. *Obscurité~The Main antagonist.A Plant witch,isn't worried with which one she's risking the Life or Sacrificing and is Cold-hearted.However,in the True Ending and the Regular Ending,is somehow revelated that in-Past,she was the very Caring Mother of Cherī (in the Regular Ending,she sayed that will someday return to the Daughter and in the True Ending a Good version of her is seeable). *Crystal of Kodlena~A prophetic Crystal who predicted "The Chosen One"'s arrival.Curiously,it's temporally silenced by Obscurité Minions. Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games